1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal milling cutter with an annular tool support which, on its inner lateral surface, is fitted with cutting inserts and is fastened in a machine holder.
2. Description of Related Art
In the machining methods known according to the prior art, the crankshafts normally pass through a plurality of machining stages. First of all, the cast or forged shafts are subjected to a cutting operation, such as turn broaching, turn-turn broaching, internal rotary milling and external milling, especially at high milling speeds wherein the allowance provided from the casting or forging point of view is removed down to a residual value within the millimeter range.
Annular milling cutter disks with internal cutting edges, preferably indexable cutter inserts, have been known for some time now, also in respect of the use thereof, for crankshaft milling.
DE 34 38 978 C1 describes a device for fastening an internal-milling-cutter support on the accommodating flange of the milling-cutter drum of a crankshaft-milling machine by means of locking elements which, with the internal-milling-cutter support being pressed against the accommodating flange of the milling-cutter drum, can be brought into abutment with opposing surfaces on the respectively other part. Wedges are fastened on the support or on the milling-cutter drum, and the sub-surfaces of these wedges form the opposing surfaces. Wedges in the form of ring elements are arranged on the milling-cutter drum or on the support, it being possible for these wedges to interact therewith and to be displaced radially in relation to the support axis, wherein in each case one eccentric is provided as a displacement drive for the displaceable part such that the combination of the eccentric with the wedge is self-locking.
DE 10 2009 006 010.3 describes a device for fastening an annular milling-tool support, in particular of an internal milling cutter, on a machine holder by means of a threaded connection between the milling-tool support and the machine holder. This configuration has production-related advantages since only a small number of installation parts are required. Furthermore, this connection is easy to handle. The disadvantage, however, is that the tool-support disk has to be rotated a number of times in order to be securely fixed or released.